


Starbright Candlelight

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Advent Ficlets 2018 [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Advent Ficlet Challenge 2018, Character Study, Christmas Decorations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 02:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: For the Advent Ficlet Challenge Day 2: StarThe Hawkeye Family's Christmas Star has been through a lot.





	Starbright Candlelight

A young Riza Hawkeye giggled as her father lifted her high into the air. She carefully clutched the yellow foil star. The Christmas tree was beautifully arrayed with all manner of garlands and decorations; candlelight illuminated the sparkling crystal ornaments. The star was the last piece they needed.

“Be careful, Berthold! Don’t drop her!” Riza’s mother chided.

“I won’t drop her, Elizabeth. I know how to hold my daughter. Besides, I’ll be able to catch her if it comes to that.”

“I’d rather you didn’t have to.”

“She’ll be fine. Let her have her fun.”

Riza giggled again as she reached out to place the star in its proper place at the top of the tree. The pine needles gently scratched at her arms as she set it on the highest branch. As soon as she was done, her father safely lowered her.

Finally, it was Christmas.

***

It was Riza’s fourteenth Christmas, or it would be, if her mother was still there. She looked sadly at the yellow foil star. Its box had protected it from weathering too badly, but it was faded and tarnished, just a little. Ever since her mother’s death, the box of decorations had remained tucked away in the attic of Hawkeye Manor. Whatever holiday spirit that had lived in her father had died along with her mother. 

She missed the warmth that had filled the house. The most they did now was quietly exchange presents. There was no tree, no candlelight, no yellow foil star crowning the room. Just a few presents, and then business as usual.

“Riza? Riza, where are you?” Berthold Hawkeye’s voice echoed through the empty halls. Riza quickly dropped the lid and began to move toward the ladder down to the house proper. She wasn’t allowed in the attic, after all, and it wouldn’t do to have her father find her up there.

“Coming, father!” she called back. Better to go to him than have him come looking. She glanced at the ladder, feeling her heart sink once more. She wanted more than anything to celebrate again.

***

Riza could feel her cheeks reddening as Roy grinned at her. She was holding Eleanor close, watching as Roy unpacked the boxes of decorations from Riza’s childhood.

“You’ve got some great ornaments here. Why’ve they been packed up for so long?”

“Father wasn’t much for celebrating. After my mother died…”

Roy nodded. “Well, we’ll always celebrate Christmas, alright?”

“Alright. It’s… It’s Eleanor’s first Christmas.”

Roy grinned brightly. “That’s exactly what it is, and exactly why we should put all our energy into making it the best first Christmas ever.”

Riza nodded, bouncing her daughter. Her world had certainly changed, and at this point, she could tell it was entirely for the better. She had a family, something she’d been missing since her mother’s death.

“Oh hey! What’s this?”

Riza glanced over and saw the object cradled in Roy’s hands. “It’s… It’s our Christmas tree star. We, um… My father used to hold me up so I could put it on the top branch of the tree every year.”

“And then? Why’s it in a box?”

“I haven’t had a Christmas tree since I was eight. So it… stopped being useful.”

Roy nodded. “Do you want to do the honors, Riza?”

“The honors?”

“Someone has to put the star on our tree.”

“If… If you insist, Roy.”

He smiled. “Well, putting the star on the tree was your job when you were a kid. I don’t see why it can’t be your job again, Mrs. Mustang. Now, how about we unpack the rest of this? And after, you can tell me what else we’ll need for the tree.”

“Well… Can I show you how to make paper chains after this?”

“I’d love nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
